Disney Princess: SasuNaru Version
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Chapter 2: Snow White. Boys Love, AU, OOC, Typo. DLDR! Perubahan Pair dan Rate. NaruSasu. Sang Snowhite yang dibenci oleh sang Ratu karena kecantikannya harus melarikan diri atau menjadi mayat pada keesokan harinya. Snowhite? Siapakah dia? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by: All disney's Princess story _

_Untuk kali ini mungkin akan terjadi perubahan sedikit alur pada cerita mohon dimaklumi._

"_Unleash your Imagination"_

_Warning: Boys love, yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo._

**CINDERELLA**

"Pangeran Sasuke dan Pangeran Itachi akan segera memasuki ruang dansa."

"KYAA! PANGERAN!"

"KAKKOI! JADIKAN AKU PERMAISURIMU!"

"PINANG AKU SASUKE-SAMA!"

"KYAAA ITACHI-SAMA!

"KAU MENAWAN HATI ITACHI-SAMA!"

Teriakan teriakan cempreng yang berasal dari mahluk mahluk yang bernama perempuan mulai terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruang dansa Istana Kerjaan Uchiha. Kedua pangeran yang berada di atas tangga pun-sebenarnya bukan hanya yang sang pengeran saja- harus menahan telinganya yang sakit akibat gelombang suara dengan _frekuensi _yang tinggi yang memasuki gendang telinga mereka, ditambah dengan cempreng dan memekiknya teriakan wanita wanita tersebut. _Good_, mungkin setelah ini mereka berdua harus benar benar meng_konsutasi_kan keadaan telinga mereka dengan Dokter Kerajaan.

Peraturan pertama ,seorang pangeran harus menjaga wibawa dan kharismanya. Dengan gaya _calm, cool, and charm, _mereka mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. Bukannya berhenti, teriakan para wanita itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat kedua pangeran tampan kita harus berjalan sembari menahan sakit di telinga mereka. Ingatkan mereka untuk membuat sebuah papan pengumuman besar yang bertuliskan "Dilarang Berteriak di dalam Istana" oh atau mungkin sekalian saja mereka larang perempuan perempuan berisik itu angkat kaki.

Sesampainya mereka pada lantai dansa dengan gerakan sigap mereka segera membungkukan badan mereka, tanda hormat. Perkenalan kedua pangeran pun dimulai.

"Pangeran Itachi Uchiha. Putra pertama Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto." Itachi yang pertama kali membuka mulut dan memperkenalkan diri, berikutnya yang terdengar adalah tepuk tangan riuh dari berbagai penjuru ruangan.

"Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha. Putra Kedua Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto." Disusul Sasuke yang memperkenalkan diri sesaat setelah semua tepuk tangan untuk Itachi telah berhenti. Selesainya perkenalan Sasuke pun mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah, tidak kalah dengan tepuk tangan yang Itachi dapat sesaat setelah ia memperkenalkan diri.

Tepuk tangan bagi sang pangeran bungsu mengakhiri sesi perkenalan. Tamu-tamu yang datang mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya masing, tetapi tidak bagi para gadis muda dan _single_. Kebanyakan dari mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik perhatian sang pangeran, berdoa dalam hati bahwa mungkin salah satu pangeran akan jatuh hati saat melihat mereka. Ah, bahkan bukan hanya yang _single_ mereka yang terlihat bersama pasangannya pun tetap saja curi curi pandang, _ flirting _kepada sang Pangeran. Yang membuat banyak pemuda mencibir iri. Karena gadis gadis yang mereka sukai, lebih memilih kedua pangeran Uchiha.

Tetapi, sepertinya usaha _flirting_ mereka sia sia. Kedua pangeran bahkan tidak memandang mereka. Kenyataanya, mereka dengan setia memasang tatapan mata _not interest _kepada setiap gadis yang sibuk berteriak teriak. _Poor girls_.

"Kau lihat mereka Otouto?" Tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke sembari melirik kecil kearah gadis gadis yang sibuk tebar pesona.

"Tidak. Membuat mata sakit."

Itachi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan adiknya. Mereka pun mulai bergerak berpindah tempat. Terlihat langkah kaki mereka yang begitu berwibawa dan penuh keangkuhan mempesona, khas Uchiha. Itachi dan Sasuke berniat berpindah ke arah singgahsana mereka yang terletak disebelah Raja Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto. Sesaat setelah mereka duduk, tiba-tiba sang Ratu Mikoto membuka mulutnya

"Pangeran Itachi, kenapa kau hanya duduk disini. Turunlah ke lantai dansa. Lihatlah gadis gadis itu. Tidakkah ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya Ratu Mikoto seraya menatap Itachi dengan senyum lembut.

Sekali lagi, Itachi memandang bosan barisan gadis gadis yang dimaksud oleh sang Ibunda.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menarik dimata saya yang mulia."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu Itachi."

"Ah maaf Okaa-sama."

Mikoto terlihat tidak begitu senang dan mengehela nafas kecewa dengan jawaban Itachi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergerak ke arah Sasuke yang Berada di samping kanannya.

"Pangeran Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah gadis gadis itu terlihat menarik."

"Maaf yang mulia, jawaban saya sama seperti jawaban Pangeran Itachi."

Begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Mikoto langsung cemberut. Fugaku yang memperhatikan itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia bersyukur memiliki putra putra yang kadar ketampanannya diatas batas normal, tetapi karena itulah mereka menjadi sangat pemilih. Setidaknya ia ingin melihat putra putranya berinteraksi dengan salah satu gadis. Pada akhirnya Raja Fugaku membuka mulut, tidak tahan juga melihat sang Permaisuri cemberut.

"Pangeran Itachi, Pangeran Sasuke. Aku perintahakan kalian agar turun kelantai dansa dan berdansa dengan salah satu gadis."

Ratu Mikoto tersenyum bahagia dan penuh kemenangan dan melirik penuh makna, sementara Itachi dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah "_what the hell is going on earth"_. Itachi dan Sasuke sudah akan siap siap membuka mulut untuk membantah, tetapi segera saja Fugaku bertitah kembali.

"Jika ini dibantah, kalian akan segera ditunangkan."

Skak mat, kedua panggeran tidak bisa lagi berkutik dan membantah. Sasuke tidak ingin dijodohkan. Oh tidak tidak, membayangkan Putri Sakura Haruno, yang berasal dari kerajaan sebelah yang senang sekali berteriak teriak menjadi pendamping hidupnya sudah membuatnya muak.

Sedangkan Itachi sendiri, ia tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Putri Deidara yang terkenal suka sekali dengan bom. Ia sering mendengar sang Putri berteriak teriak "Seni itu ledakan" saat ia sudah selesai dengan bom tanah liat rakitannya sendiri. Jelas saja ia tidak mau. Bisa saja ia diledakan dalam beberapa menit bila tidak menuruti keinginan sang putri.

Dengan langkah berat, Itachi dan Sasuke mulai meninggalkan singgahsananya, dan berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Mikoto menatap senang kearah kedua putranya mulai menyenggol lengan Fugaku.

"Saya berterima kasih atas 'sedikit bantuan' untuk mereka, Yang Mulia." Mikoto berterimakasih sembari tersenyum geli karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan Itachi yang terlihat jenggah dilantai dansa dikarenakan sudah banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk berdansa dengan mereka.

"Hn." Balas Fugaku sembari menatap kedua putranya.

Mikoto yang sudah mendengar balasan Fugaku hanya mengganguk kecil. Memaklumi sikap irit kata sang suami.

Pangeran Sasuke tampak menghela nafas lelah, terlihat disekelilingnya penuh dengan gadis gadis yang memintanya berdansa bersama. Kata meminta mungkin lebih baik jika diganti dengan memaksa.

"Pangeran, apakah kau mempunyai waktu luang?" Karin, sang kakak tiri pertama mulai melancarkan aksinya menarik perhatian sang pangeran

"Ah Pangeran, hamba yakin anda ingin berdansa dengan hamba." Shion, sang kakak kedua langsung saja menyerobot perkataan Karin.

"Hey! Kau itu pede sekali, pangeran tentu saja ingin berdansa denganku!"

"Kau yang lancang! Seharusnya memang pangeran berdansa denganku!"

"Menyingkir kau adik kurang ajar!"

"Kau yang seharusya pergi kakak tidak tahu diri!"

Sasuke memutar matanya, lelah. Yang terlihat sekarang adalah Karin dan Shion yang mulai melakukan tarik menarik rambut lawannya. Karena pertengkaran mereka, entah mengapa menimbulkan pertengkaran gadis gadis lain yang ada disekekeliling Sasuke. Bahkan, yang tadinya diam, sekarang ikut ambil suara. Yang terjadi adalah saling adu tarik menarik rambut.

Perlahan lahan Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat kejadian. Pemandangan itu membuat matanya sakit, ia tidak mau buang buang waktu segera ia menjauh dari segerombolan gadis gadis ganas yang sedang melancarkan aksi aksinya.

Terlihat jenggah, Sasuke melihat sekilas keadaan sang kakak. Ia hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, setidaknya bukan hanya ia sendiri yang kesusahan. Terlihat sang kakak, Itachi, dikerumuni wanita dan melancarkan pandangan "Tolong bantu aku disini" untuk Sasuke. Yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan, ia bangga karena bisa lebih dulu keluar dari kerumanan gadis gadis mengerikan tersebut. Seolah tak peduli, Sasuke malah pergi meningglkan Itachi.

Saat Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Ruang Dansa, tiba tiba terdengar decak decak kagum dari para tamu yang datang.

"Tch, ada apa lagi?" Refleks, ia menolehkan kelapa, ingin melihat dari penyebab timbulnya decak kagum yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang dansa, mencari sumber kegaduhan. Pada akahirnya ia sampai pada satu titik, di ujung ruangan tempat pintu masuk Ruang Dansa.

Yang terlihat adalah, sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ruang dansa istana. Gaunnya berkilau bak permata, di sekitar rambutnya seperti disinar oleh kunang kunang, Sepatu kacanya yang berbunyi merdu saat ia melangkah, Bola mata violet yang nampak malu malu saat menatap, Pipinya bersemu merah dan bibirnya yang senantiasa memang senyum sopan ke arah semua orang.

Tidak ada perhiasaan berlebihan, tidak ada make up berlebihan, tidak ada suara cempreng, tidak ada nada memuja, di tambah dengan _inner beauty _yang menguar dengan kuat dari sang gadis misterius tersebut. Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh penilaian.

"Tidak buruk." Seringai itu makin lebar saat ia melihat gadis tersebut mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Terlihat gadis gadis lain menggigit bibir iri kepada gadis tersebut. Mereka ingin marah, tetapi mereka cukup tahu diri bahwa memang sang gadis tersebut terihat sangat sempurna.

Para Pemuda? Jangan ditanya, mereka sudah gigit jari melihat gadis tersebut ternyata malah mendekati sang pangeran. Untuk mendapat gadis biasa saja sudah susah, apalagi gadis seperti itu.

"Selamat Malam Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke. Hamba senang dapat bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Gadis misterius tersebut sembari membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat kepada sang pangeran. Menunjukan tata krama dan etika yang baik.

' Setidaknya ia tidak berisik.' Sasuke menyeringai senang, mungkin ia akan mendapat mainan baru. Sasuke mulai membungkukkan badannya, membalas hormat dari sang gadis misterius yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Tunggu! Sepertinya aku kenal gadis itu!" Karin berteriak. Ia bersungut sungut kesal saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Aku juga! Dia seperti Hinata!" Ucap Shion menimpali kata kata Karin. Rupanya mereka sudah berhenti dengan urusan tarik menarik rambut mereka.

Karin dan Shion bersungut sungut kesal di pinggir ruangan. Cemburu? Tentu saja. Gadis baru yang misterius itu sudah mengambil Sasuke dari mereka.

TAK! TAK! Suara jitakan kepala terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat Karin dan Shion berada.

"AW!"

"KYA!"

Terdengar jerit kesakitan Karin dan Shion. Mereka mengelus elus kepala mereka yang menjadi object sasaran jitakan tidak berkeperikemanusiaan tersebut. Tidak terima mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, mereka pun segera membalikkan badan mereka. Mencari tahu siapakah pelaku penjitakan tidak manusiawi dan tidak tahu kondisi tersebut.

"SIAPA YANG MEN.. Ah Mom…" Karin ciut, sudah saja bibirnya itu gatal akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah bagi pelaku, tetapi tentu saja ia tunda dahulu, atau mungkin ia batalkan sekalian. Di belakang mereka sudah berdiri sang pelaku penjitakan. Dan terlihat Tsunade Senju sudah berdiri dengan kedutan kesal didahinya.

"Kalian bodoh! Mana mungkin gadis itu Hinata!"

"Ta-ta tapi mata itu sa-sangat mi-"

"SUDAH! Tidak usah pikirkan itu! Sekarang segera pikirkan cara agar pangeran menyukai kalian! Dan lihatlah kedepan!"

Mengikuti ucapan Tsunade, Karin dan Shion langsung membalikkan badan dan melihat ke depan. Ke arah lantai dansa. Lagi-lagi, mereka harus menelan cemburu ditambah sungut kesal, iri, dan kecewa. Karena, pemandangan di depan mereka menyuguhkan bahwa sang pangeran, aka Uchiha Sasuke telah berdansa dengan sang gadis misterius, aka Hyuuga Hinata.

Seakan dunia milik berdua, sang pangeran dan gadis itu terus berdansa. Meninggalkan lusinan gadis gadis iri dan kecewa ditambah pemuda pemuda patah hati bergelimpangan disekitar lantai dansa.

Waktu terus berjalan, tidak ada bisa dilakukan para gadis gadis untuk menyela acara _" Dansa Berdua"_ antara sang Pangeran Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Meninggalkan Karin dan Shion dengan muka penuh amarah dipinggir lantai dansa sembari terus mencurigai bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata.

Walau bagaimana pun, mereka adalah kakak tiri Hinata. Bahkan dibandingkan sang Ibu, mereka lebih sering memerintah Hinata. Dan otomatis pula, _frekuensi_ bertemu mereka menjadi lebih sering. Mereka hampir yakin benar jika gadis itu adalah Hinata.

Apabila dugaan mereka benar, bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata. Yang jelas tidak akan ada ampun kepadanya. Tetapi tetap saja, mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyela acara sang Pangeran.

Jangan lupakan pangeran sulung kita. Ia hanya bisa berdiri sembari bersandar pada salah satu pilar Istana. Menatap sang adik yang sepertinya sudah mendapat pasangan. Perlu ditekankan lagi hanya "Sepertinya" _well _ harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak tidak mengijinkan bila sang adik terlebih dahululah yang mendapat istri, terlebih lagi Itach pun meragukan jika Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta dengan perempuan semudah itu.

"Hah, sepertinya aku harus cepat cepat mencari pasangan."

Waktu berjalan cepat bagi Sasuke dan Hinata. Tetapi waktu tetaplah waktu, tidak bisa diperlambat maupun dipercepat. Tidak terasa jam dinding Istana sudah menunjukan Pukul 12.00 Malam.

DING DONG DING DONG

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar bunyi jam dinding istana. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya yang berada didalam genggaman sang Uchiha muda. Gerakan tiba tiba Hinata pun membuat Sasuke terkejut. Berakhirlah acara dansa berdansa mereka.

Hinata melirik jam dengan gelisah. Ia teringat perjanjiannya dengan peri menyebalkan berambut merah yang dengan seenaknya membuat perjanjian bahwa tepat pada jam 12 malam, ia harus segera pergi karena mantra yang diberikan peri tersebut hanya akan bertahan sampai tengah malam. Ah ia jadi kesal sendiri mengingat ngingat wajah peri tersebut.

Tanpa memberikan pernghormataan kepada Sasuke, Hinata dengan tergesa berlari dengan tergesa gesa, bergegaslah ia keluar dari ruang dansa. Berdansa dengan pangeran memang membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Ma-maafka ha-hamba Pangeran! Tetapi ha-hamba ha-harus pergi!"

Hinata segera berlari setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan sekenannya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung saja mengejar gadis tersebut.

"Hey!"

Sasuke mencoba mengejarnya, bergerak cepat diantara orang orang yang mengintarinya. Tapi ternyata Hinata lari dengan cepat, Sasuke pun sedikit kesulitan mengerjarnya. Apalagi Sasuke berusaha mengerjarnya diantara desakan orang orang. Karena memang keadaan ruangan yang sangat ramai menghambat pencariannya.

'Shit! Kemana perginya gadis itu? Umpat Sasuke. Dalam beberapa detik ia tidak melihat siluet sang gadis tersebut, hilang sudah ia dalam pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit kesal, ia mencoba menerobos orang orang untuk mengejar gadis tersebut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini, mau saja ia berepot repot ria mengejar gadis yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dan bahkan sangat mengejarnya seakaan tidak peduli dan seakaan bukan dirinya. Ia biarkan hati dan badan yang menuntunnya. Seolah mendapat pesan, bahwa jika ia mengejar gadis tersebut ada sebuah takdir yang menantinya. _Who knows?_ Sasuke tetap saja mengejarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha menerubus kerumunan orang orang. Yang sejujurnya, banyak dihadang oleh para gadis yang menyusahkannya, ia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan dan keluar dari ruang dansa.

Ia melebarkan pandangannya, mencari sang gadis. Ia makin merasa takdirnya makin dekat. Puluhan anak tangga terbentang sepanjang pandangan sang pangeran. Sampai pada akhirnya dianak tangga ke 10 ia lihat sang gadis pergi dengan tergesa.

"Hey kau! Tunggu!" Sasuke berteriak, ia berusaha berlari menuruni tangga.

Slip!

"Shit!" Umpat Sasuke. Tangga yang sedang ia turuni sekarang sangat licin. Ia lupa, bahwa sang Ratu Mikoto, meminta maid maid istana untuk memberi kesal salju ditangga istana. Dan lihat yang terjadi sekarang, tangga istana penuh dengan salju salju licin. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati dan berhati hati menuruni tangga.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke berada semakin dekat mempercepat langkahnya. Tetapi, bukan hanya sasuke saja yang terhambat dengan keadaan tangga yang licin.

Pluk!

"AH!" Copotlah sebelah sepatu milik Hinata. Hinata terpekik kaget, tapi hanya sementara. Ia melihat sang pangeran yang semakin mendekat. Pikirannya blank, ia takut jika tidak cepat cepat pergi, sang pangeran akan melihatnnya dalam keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Lusuh, dekil, dan kotor. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera meninggalkan sebelah sepatu kacanya dan berlari mengindari Sasuke.

"Biarlah kutinggalkan. Untuk petunjuk pangeran mencari diriku." Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia telah sampai di tepat dilantai dasar. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kendaraan. Ia menemukannya, kereta kudanya terpakir rapi diantara kereta kudu lainnya.

Hinata segera berlari, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya,Ia berlari dengan cepat. Namun tiba-tiba.

BRAK!

"AW!"

"Ouch! Kau harus hati hati nona."Ucap sang korban penabrakan sepihak oleh Hinata. Seorang laki-laki.

Dengan wajah memerah ia berdiri dari posisinya dengan cepat, memang sakit, namun sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan korban penabrakkanya seorang diri.

"Sumimasen!" Ucap Hinata sembari berlari kembali, tanpa melihat pula kearah orang yang ia tabrak. Ia tahu itu tidak sopan, namun sudah tidak ada waktu akhirnya ia sukses mencapai Kereta Kudanya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Menyenderkan badannya pada senderan kursi yang empuk sembari mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Hampir saja!" Hinata menyeka peluh yang bercucuran. Ia mengistirahatkan dirinya selama kereta miliknya terus berjalan, membawanya pulang.

"Semoga pangeran menemukanku." Ucapnya lirih sebagai permohonan. Well, hanya permohonan saja bukan?

"SHIT" Sang pengeran mengumpat kesal. Belum saja ia mencapai dasar tangga, ia lihat si gadis misterius tersebut sudah pergi. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

'Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.' Pikirnya. Sambil mendengus kesal, Sasuke membalikkan badannya ,berniat kembali ke istana. Lebih baik ia kembali, toh ia tidak dapat mengejar gadis tersebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba

"HEY! YANG MULIA!"

Belum Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara. Penasaran, Sasuke membalikkan badan, mencari tau sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

DEG!

"Oh man…"

Sasuke tertegun, mataanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkagumannya akan sosok yang sekarang berada dihadapannya, mulutnya seakan kaku, badannya tidak bisa digerakan. Ia merasa bahwa seluruh bagian tubuhnya terpesona dan terkagum-kagum kepada sosok mahluk "cantik" yang telah memanggilnya. Ia bersumpah, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok tersebut, seberapa keras ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasakan desiran halus didadanya, sengatan listrik yang muncul saat ia melihat sosok tersebut pada pandangan pertama, degup jantungnya pun tidak bisa diajak kompromi disaat saat seperti ini.

Tetapi, ia seorang laki laki?...

Seringai kecil muncul dibibir Sasuke.

"Apa yang mulai mencari gadis tadi? Ah ini dia meninggalkan sebelah sepatunya. Mungkin yang mulia bisa mengembalikannya."

Sosok tersebut mulai berbicara. Bibir kecil berwarna merah mudanya bergerak seiring dengan kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Indah, sopan, dan lembut. Terlalu lembut dan manis untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Yang ia perkirakan umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan lagi, wajah yang menampakan senyum tulus tersebut menambah pesona sang sosok cantik.

"Dan maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi, Saya akan memperkenalkan diri."

Ia membungkukan badannya. Ia yang berada beberapa anak tangga dibawah tempat Sasuke berpijak sangat menawan. Tidak terlalu gemuk, tidak terlalu kurus, terlihat ia merawat tubuhnya dengan baik. Saat ia membungkuk, helain rambut _blonde _pendeknya bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan. Sedikitnya terbawa arah angin. Rambut itu terlihat lembut walaupun ditata sedikit berantak. Menimbulkan kesan manly, walaupun tetap saja tidak dapat menutupi pesonanya.

"Nama saya adalah…"

Sosok tersebut menegakkan badannya. Rambut pirangnya yang bergerak terbawa dinginnya angin malam memberikan beberapa penekanan suasana yang tepat dalam keadaan ini. Sepasang manik mata shapire mulai terlihat, memancarkan sejuta pesona. Kulit tan nan eksotis dengan aura sweet manly menguar kuat, 3 guratan di pipinya, cengiran tulus yang bertengger di bibirnya, beserta mata yang memancarka sorot ketegasan, berpendidikan, dewasa, lembut, dan bersahabat. _Perfect one._

"Namikaze Naruto. Pangeran dari Negri Namikaze."

Dan point lebih, ia seorang pangeran.

Sasuke benar benar tidak bisa menghentikan seringainya yang melebar. Ia terlalu senang, ia benar benar terlalu senang.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, menuruni tangga dan akhirnya sampailah pada 1 anak tangga di atas tempat Naruto berpijak. Menatap intens kepada mahluk Tuhan yang sangat indah ini.

"Pangeran Naruto, boleh kuminta sepatu itu?"

"Ah tentu saja silahkan yang mulia."

Dengan segera Naruto menyerahkan sepatu kaca itu kepada Sasuke, seringai Sasuke makin lebar. Ah penurut sekali dia. Naruto pun langsung saja menyerahkan sepatu kaca tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

Sepatu itu akhirnya berada di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melihat sepintas ke arah sepatu kaca tersebut. Jengah dan bosan dengan sepatu tersebut, langsung saja ia lempar sepatu tersebut. Ia sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi.

PRANG!

Yang terlihat di lantai hanyalah pecahan pecahan sepatu yang tadi dilempar Sasuke. Naruto cengo dibuatnya, ia masih tidak bisa mencerna kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke menampakan senyum puas saat melihat pecahan pecahan sepatu tersebut.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat sikap Naruto, pangeran yang satu ini malah tampak semakin menawan dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Tersadar dari rasa shock, Namikaze Naruto mencoba bertanya perihal apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak salahkan? Karena barusan saja ia melihat sang Pangeran dengan santainya membuang sepatu kaca tersebut. Padahal, ia kira sedari tadi sang pangeran mencari sepatu itu, atau mungkin sang pemilik sepatu kaca yang tadi sempat menabraknya.

"Pangeran Sasuke? Apa anda baik baik saja? Ke-kenapa anda membuang sepatu tersebut?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi, dobe."

Twitch! Kedutan terlihat di dahi Naruto. _For god's sake _ Ia yang seorang pangeran dipanggil dobe?

"Maaf Pangeran TEME! Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu."

Sasuke menyeringai senang, bak iblis yang sudah mendapatkan mangsanya. Dalam kenyataannya memang begitu. Ia suka sekali melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Namikaze Naruto ini. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menganggu sang sosok dalam beberapa menit saja.

Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke langsung menggendong sang pangeran dalam gendongan panggul. Atau bisa dibilang, saat ini Pangeran Sasuke menggendon g Pangeran Naruto seperti sedang menggendong karung.

"H-HOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak, persetan dengan status pangeran miliknya. Ia yakin, bahwa pangeran dari Negri Uchiha ini sedang tidak beres. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada otaknya.

"Berisik Dobe."

"TURUNKUN AKU TEME. KAU INI GILA YA?"

"Ya, aku gila. Karenamu."

_Man, what's going on earth. _Pangeran Uchiha itu sedang menggombal atau ia memang benar benar gila, Tidak peduli lagi, Naruto terus saja meronta ronta dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan menaiki tangga Istana, bersiap membawa sang calon "istri" kepada Ratu dan Raja.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"GAH LEPASKAN!" 

Semakin gila, Sasuke malah dengan iseng mencubit pantat Naruto. _You fucking kidding me?_ Ini pelecehan.

"TEME! APA APAAN TANGANMU ITU. LEPAS. _FUCK. _INI PELECEHAN."

"Sudah kubialang, kau memang Cinderellaku."

"KAU GILA?!"

"Takdir memang mempertemukan kita sayang~"

"_SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME TO HIT HIS FUCKING ERROR HEAD"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu babe~"

"TIDAAAAK!"

Dan bergitulah akhir cerita tentang sang Cinderella yang menghilang dan sang Pangeran yang mendapat sang Cinderella baru. Dan pada akhir malam pesta kerajaan Uchiha, yang terdengar hanyalah gombalan error dari sang Uchiha Sasuke dan sumpah serapah serta teriakan penolakan keras milik Namikaze Naruto, Jerit kecewa suluruh fans Sasuke, Pekikan Iri Itachi, Jeritan senang Ratu Mikoto yang disinyalir seorang Fujoshi, dan Raja Fugaku yang ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada singgahsana.

Kita melupakan seseorang. Mari kita lihat keadaan sang cinderella kita. Sang Cinderella, Hyuuga Hinata, terlihat bahagia di kamarnya dengan harapan semu bahwa sang pangeran akan mencarinya. Yang ia tidak tahu, bahwa sang pengeran telah menemukan belahan hatinya.

_Poor Cinderella_

THE END

**FICT GAJE MACAM APA INI?! **

**Sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan pembaca pembaca sekalian ya. Pemilihan katanya ancur sekali. Hiks malu saya mempublish, tapi untuk meramiakan SN day apaboleh buat.**

**YOSH! Chapter 2: Snow White**

**Tinggalkan review kalian pada kolom review. Sekian dari saya!  
Sincerely Love: Lolxove**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jauh di kerajaan entah berantah. Kerajaan yang indah, dikekelingi hutan serta kemakmuran, hiduplah seorang ratu yang sangat cantik dan mempesona. Sang Ratu hidup disebuah istana paling mewah di kerajaan tersebut, dengan seluruh pengawal dan pelayannya. Sang ratu mempunyai kecantikan yang mampu meluluhkan hati seluruh manusia di dunia ini. Dengan rambut hitam lebat panjang, bibir kecil merah muda yang menggoda, kulit sehalus sutra, dengan lekuk tubuh yang sangat indah dan mata amethyst yang menawan, sang ratu dapat membuat seluruh rakyat bertekuk lutut atas kecantikannya. Namun, mawar sekalipun berduri. Sayang sekali sikap sang ratu tidak sesuai dengan paras cantiknya. Ia sangat serakah, egois, jahat dan licik. Kerajaan berubah setelah sang ratu berhasil meracuni raja dan membuat raja menutup mata untuk selama lamanya. Seketika, sang ratu mengambil alih kerajaan. Tidak ada kebahagiaan, tidak ada kemakmuran, rakyat sangat menderita dan pekerjakan secara paksa, semuanya berubah menjadi kelam._

_Mengapa tidak ada yang menentang? Karena sang ratu bukanlah hanya jahat dan licik, ia juga sangat kuat, ia mempunyai kekuatan sihir. Ia adalah penyihir terkuat di kerajaan, penyihir tercantik. Sang ratu hidup penuh dengan gelimpangan kemewahan dengan penderitaan rakyat sebagai gantinya. Namun ia tak peduli, ia terlalu menikmati kehidupannya saat ini._

_Sang Ratu juga tergila gila dengan kecantikan, kecantikan adalah dirinya. Ia membeli seluruh cermin di kerjaan, meletakkannya di setiap sudut ruang istana. Dengan berbagai macam ukuran, agar ia selalu bisa melihat kecantikannya dimanapun ia berada. Kecantikan adalah kekuatannya, cermin adalah benda kesukaannya. Sebuah cermin ajaib yang bisa berbicara, cermin yang tidak hanya dapat berbicara, tapi juga menampilkan masa depan. Yang selalu ia jadikan patokan atas segala langkah yang ia ambil dalam hidupnya._

_Tuk Tuk tuk_

Kuku kuku panjang milik sang ratu berbenturan dengan singgahsana emas bertabur berlian. Dengan tegak ia duduk, menatap pintu yang berada di depannya, menanti terbukanya pintu tersebut dan munculnya barang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Semua penjaga yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut menahan nafas, berdoa di dalam hati mereka agar barang yang ditunggu Ratu akan secepatnya datang.

Mata amethyst ratu mulai menatap tajam dan dingin pintu tersebut, alisnya mulai berkerut, menandakan ketidaksabaran yang sangat terlihat melalui paras cantiknya. Para penjaga mulai panik, keringat dingin mulai mengalir, namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat. Doa sudah terlafalkan di dalam hati mereka, sampai akhirnya suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka menghela nafas lega.

KRIET!

Bersamaan dengan terbuka pintu ruangan tersebut, Ratu mulai beranjak dari singgahsananya, berdiri dengan tidak sabar untuk menghampiri sesuatu yang ia tunggu tunggu.

Para pengawal mulai masuk dan meletekan barang yang mereka bawa ke dalam ruangan ratu.

"Letakan dengan hati hati!" Titah sang Ratu bergema. Membuat gerakan para pengawal semakin meperlahan gerakan mereka. Dengan perlahan, pengawal yang membawa bagian kaki cermin tersebut mulai menyentuhkan kaki itu dengan lantai istana. Pengawal lain mengikuti gerakan dengan menegakan cermin tersebut.

Akhirnya, barang yang dibawa oleh para pengawal berhasil diletakan, tepat di depan sang ratu. Saat para pengawal menyingkir, terlihatlah sebuah cermin seukuran manusia, dengan perak yang membingkai setiap sisinya, ukiran rumit dan berlian biru yang berada tepat di bagian tengah atas bingkai serta memancarkan energi asing cukup untuk meyakinkan sang ratu bahwa cermin ini memanglah asli. Sang Ratu menyeringai senang.

"Pergilah kalian semua dari ruangan ini." Perintah sang Ratu sembari mengeluarkan aura yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Mendengar perintah, seluruh pengawal serentak meninggalkan ruangan dengan terburu buru.

BLAM

Meninggalkan sang ratu berdua dengan cermin indah tersebut. Sang ratu berjalan memutari cermin tersebut, sekali lagi meneliti keadaan cermin yang sudah ia tunggu tunggu. Setalah pada akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat dimana awalnya ia berdiri, dengan perlahan sang ratu mengusap batu permata biru yang ada di atas cermin.

Batu tersebut bersinar, menampakan reaksi atas sentuhan ratu. Seringai ratu terlihat makin lebar, dengan cepat sang ratu membuka mulutnya, merafalkan sesuatu yang sangat asing didengar oleh telinga manusia.

"_Cadis etama di raijel est frenkenstein"_

SREK! SREK!

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya mantra yang diucapkan sang ratu, cermin tersebut bergerak. Cermin tersebut mulai berubah bentuk, melihat hal tersebut ratu mulai mundur satu langkah dengan seringai yang sangat menyeramkan.

Akhirnya, cermin tersebut berhenti berubah wujud. Sekarang benda itu tidak berwujud cermin lagi, melainkan berwujud malaikat kematian dengan tudung yang menyelimuti seluruh badannya.

"Hamba siap menjawab segala pertanyaan anda yang mulia ratu." Ucap sang malaikat maut.

Seringai ratu semakin lebar, membuat wajahnya yang cantik nampak menakutkan. Ia kembali mengelilingi cermin yang telah berubah wujud tersebut. Sembari ia berjalan, pertanyaan pun akhirnya terlontar dari mulutnya

"Jawablah wahai cermin ajaib, siapakah perempuan paling cantik di dunia ini?"

"Anda Ratu."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut sang ratu sangat puas.

"AHAHAHAHA AKU LAH YANG TERCANTIK AHAHAHA" Tawa sang ratu yang sangat menakutkan pun mulai menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Tetapi-" Begitu mendengar kata kata cermin tersebut, ratu menghentikan langkahnya.

" 10 tahun lagi, disaat sang pangeran menginjak umur ke 17. Akan menandingi kecantikan anda yang mulia."

"APA?!"

Suasana menjadi hening, sang cermin berhenti berkata kata.

" APA KAU BILANG TADI?! PANGERAN AKAN MENGALAHKAN KECANTIKANKU?! IA LAKI LAKI"

"Namun ia akan menjadi yang tercantik yang mulia."

"AGH!" Sang Ratu mulai berteriak tidak terima.

"Itu tidak bisa terjadi! Bagaimana dia yang laki laki bi-" Sang ratu menghentikan kata katanya saat ia tiba tiba, melalui jendela ruangan, melihat seseorang yang sedang bermain sendirian pada halaman istana.

Dengan perlahan ratu mulai mendekati jendela tersebut, melihat dengan lebih jelas siapakah yang bermain di halaman istananya. Di sana, ia melihat sang pangeran bermain sendirian dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Dengan tatapan penuh kebencian sang ratu memperhatikan sang pangeran. Namun, dalam beberapa detik seringai terukir di bibirnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi.."

Senyumnya semakin lebar sebelum ia mengucapkan nama sang pangeran dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha."

Dan begitulah Ratu Hinata mengawali usahanya menyingkirkan Sasuke dari dunia ini untuk selama lamanya.

**Disney Princess Sasunaru Version**

"**Snow White"**

**By Chocolate Cronut**

**Yaoi NaruSasu**

SYUUT!

Sebuah anak panah meluncur dengan cepat ke arah papan bidik itu diletakkan. Membelah angin yang berhembus dan menancap tepat di tengah saat panah tersebut sampai pada tujuannya.

Pangeran Sasuke menurunkan posisi busur panah yang berada pada kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum puas, ternyata, walaupun iya tidak berlatih selama satu minggu kemampuannya tidak terlalu menurun. Belum puas, ia memposisikan dirinya kembali, ia ambil dan letakan anak panah pada busur yang ia pegang.

SYUUT SYUUT SYUUT SYUUT

Lima, enam, tujuh anak panah silih bergantian melesat. Bersamaan dengan seringai puas sang Uchiha muda. Mata Sasuke berbinar, ia sudah sangat merindukan hal ini sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Ngomong ngomong soal minggu lalu, jika ia mengingat kejadian itu lagi, hatinya menjadi sangat geram. Masih teringat jelas dalam pikirannya ia di kurung di Menara Timur istana karena membantah perintah wanita picik yang dipanggil banyak orang sebagai ratu tersebut.

Siapa yang tidak akan membantah, jika perintah yang diberikan adalah mengepel seluruh lantai istana. Hell no, memangnya Sasuke itu Cinderella apa. Lagipula, sang Ratu telah memiliki puluhan pelayanan yang pasti mau mau saja jika mereka diberikan perintah seperti itu. Tapi ini Sasuke, jelas saja ia tidak mau. Dan akibat dari perintah tidak masuk akal milik sang Ratu, Sasuke terpaksa harus dikurung di Menara Timur selama satu minggu penuh, tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun. Sasuke sangat geram saat mengingat kejadian itu kembali.

Dengan hembusan nafas kasar, ia menarik tali busur pada tangannya dengan kasar.

SYUUTT

Anak panah terakhir melesat dengan cepat dan menghancurkan papan bidik. Sasuke menatap datar pada papan bidik tersebut. Sudah bosan, Sasuke melempar busur panahnya secara asal asalan. Ia mulai meregangkan kedua pundaknya yang terasa sangat kaku, akibat tidak berlatih selama satu minggu.

Dengan santai ia merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah salah satu pohon yang ada di halaman belakang istana, tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk latihan memanah. Semilir angin menerpa wajah elok Sasuke, membuat sang pangeran memejamkan matanya, menikmati suasana yang tidak ia rasakan seminggu ini. Sedetik lagi ia akan terbuai dalam arungan mimpi indah, tiba tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan dirinya. Membuat ia dengan tepaksa membuka kedua matanya.

"Pangeran Sasuke" Suara seorang wanita menyeruak pendengaran Sasuke. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Nampak Chiyo, pelayan paling tua di Istana, berdiri di depan dirinya sembari menunduk hormat.

"Hamba diperintahkan oleh Yang Mulia Ratu untuk membawa anda kehadapan beliau pangeran." Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya begitu mendengar kata kata Chiyo. Sasuke cukup curiga dirinya di panggil lagi kali ini, terakhir ia dipanggil oleh wanita licik tersebut, ia berakhir bosan di Menara Timur istana. Belum sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, Chiyo memberikan keterangan.

"Saya tidak tahu ada apa pangeran, tetapi ini menyangkut perayaan ulang tahun ke 17 Pangeran Sasuke."

Bahkan Sasuke lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Wanita itu memang selalu berhasil membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

"Hn" Tidak ingin berbasa basi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Chiyo untuk masuk ke dalam istana. Baru selangkah ia beranjak, tanpa sengaja ia melihat busur panahnya yang tergeletak di hamparan rumput istana. Ada dorongan hati Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus membawa benda itu bersamanya, dengan segera ia mengambil busur panah dan beberapa anak panah bersamanya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia memasuki istana, sudah banyak pelayan wanita dan pria yang berjajar membuat jalan untuk dirinya dan Chiyo. Dengan serentak, mereka semua menundukan kepalanya seraya berkata

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Pangeran Sasuke! Semoga Panjang Umur dan Bahagia!"

Sedikit bersimpati, Sasuke membalas kata kata mereka.

"Hn terimakasih." Dengan lirikan kecil kepada para pelayan yang tengah menunduk.

"KYAAAAA" Terlihat beberapa pelayan wanita berteriak histeris mendengar balasan Sasuke. Pelayan Pria pun merona hebat dengan mata yang mencuri pandang ke arah bokong Sasuke.

Sasuke setengah hati merasa kurang nyaman namun sangat bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha, pangeran dengan paras manis yang membuat wanita jatuh hati dan membelokan jalur orientasi pria pria normal. Tubuh langsing, kulit putih seputih salju, hidung mancung, bibir merah tipis menggoda, tatapan mata tajam angkuh, dan rambut hitam legam berkilau di tempa cahaya matahari membuat fisiknya sempurna. Tidak hanya itu, Pangeran Sasuke tidaklah lemah, ia pintar bertarung juga memanah, ia juga pandai dalam berbagai ilmu kedokteran dan ilmu lainnya. Dengan fisik, kemampuan, dan kecerdasannya, Pangeran Sasuke adalah dambaan semua orang. Baru baru ini ia juga mendengar bahwa ia dijuluki Pangeran Salju di kalangan rakyat maupun pelayan istana, mengingat kulitnya yang seputih salju serta sikap dingin yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada semua orang. Sasuke menyeringai sendiri memikirkan hal itu, tidak terlalu buruk baginya.

Dengan langkah tegak ia melangkahkan kakinya, penuh kebanggaan. Tak terasa ia telah berada di depan ruangan sang Ratu. Ia berdiri di depan pintu ukuran tiga meter dengan lapisan emas dan tahta berlian, ingin sekali Sasuke menghujat Ratu Hinata yang sangat bermewah mewahan. Dengan isyarat, Sasuke memerintahkan Chiyo pergi dari tempatnya, dengan tundukan dalam Chiyo segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan sang ratu.

Sedikit ragu, ia tidak langsung membuka pintu ruangan sang ratu. Ia menatap pintu emas berukuran tiga meter itu dan ia dorong sedikit. Celah terlihat pada pintu ruangan sang ratu, menampilkan sedikit pemandangan ruangan Ratu Hinata. Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena pintu itu tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, ia mendengar suara sang Ratu.

"Akhirnya, hari ini hidup Pangeran Sasuke akan berakhir."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar ucapan Ratu Hinata. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut dan mencuri dengar lebih jauh.

"Akhirnya, setelah ini akulah yang menjadi wanita tercantik di dunia. YANG TERCANTIK DI DUNIA. AHAHAHAHA"

Teriakan ratu disertai dengan tawa jahat terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Oh cermin ajaib, siapakah yang tercantik di dunia ini?"

"Pangeran Sasuke, Yang Mulia."

Ratu Hinata geram mendengar jawaban cermin ajaib yang berapa di depannya.

"Beraninya kau menjawab seperti itu hah?!" Hampir saja Ratu Hinata memecahkan cermin itu berkeping keeping. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar.

"Aaa~ aku lupa bahwa aku belum melenyapkan si Jelek Sasuke. Ah, tenang saja cermin ajaib, setelah malam ini hanya namaku yang akan kau sebut saat aku menanyakan siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini, hihihi AHAHAHA"

Ucap Ratu Hinata menggila disertai tawa sinting yang sangat menyeramkan. Sasuke yang mendengar kata kata itu semakin geram dibuatnya, dengan sekali sentak dia membuka pintu ruangan sang ratu.

BRAK!

Ratu Hinata tampak kaget melihat Sasuke yang telah berdiri dengan aura membunuh yang menguar kuat.

"Membunuhku? Membunuhku katamu? AHAHAHA"

Sasuke tertawa dengan tidak kalah sinting di depan pintu ruangan Ratu Hinata. Ia menatap tajam Ratu Hinata, dengaan aura bengis disertai seringai membunuh.

"Kau yang akan mati pelacur." Dengan sigap, Sasuke menembakan anak panahnya melesat ke arah jantung sang ratu. Namun dengan sihirnya, sang ratu menghancurkan anak panah tersebut sebelum sempat menyentuh tubuhnya. Ratu Hinata menggeram kesal

"Grrr! Kau… AKAN MATI!"

Ratu Hinata menyerang Sasuke dengan sihirnya, dengan singap Sasuke menghindar. Ia berlari di seluruh ruangan, memaksa Hinata menghancurkan seluruh ruangannya sendiri. Tersadar dengan taktik Sasuke, ia lalu mulai tenang. Memanfaatkan hal ini, Sasuke langsung menembakan panahnya tepat pada lampu gantung yang berada tepat di atas Hinata.

BRAK! Lampu itu mulai goyah, namun tidak terjatuh. Sasuke berdecak kesal, tidak sesuai dengan rencananya. Memanfaatkan hal ini, Hinata menyerang Sasuke kembali. Karena keadaannya yang tidak terlalu waspada, kaki sasuke terluka terkena serangan Hinata.

"AGH!"

"AHAHAHA MATI KAU UCHIHA!"

Menyadari posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan, Sasuke berdecih kesal. Sepertinya, kali ini ia yang harus lari. Ia yang terluka, melawan seorang penyihir licik, jika ia terus memaksakan diri, ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata, ia sekali lagi mengarahkan anak panahnya ke lampu gantung.

SYUUT BRAK!

Kali ini usaha Sasuke berhasil, dengan cepat lampu itu menimpa badan Hinata. Hinata yang belum sempat menghindar terjebak oleh lampu gantung itu.

"AGH! Brengsek kau Uchiha!"

Melihat kesempatan ini, Sasuke segara melangkahkan kakinya yang terluka keluar ruangan.

"Kita sambung lain kali jalang."

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Sasuke, ia segera menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

"SIALAN!"

Dalam hitungan menit, Sasuke berhasil keluar dari pintu depan paras dan kemampuannya, semua penjaga ia lumpuhkan dengan mudah. Begitu ia keluar dari lingkungan Istana, ia langsung berlari menuju hutan. Sasuke terus berlari, namun beberapa saat setelah ia memasuki hutan, ia meringis kesakitan akibat luka yang ada di kakinya. Dengan terpaksa, ia beristirahat sejenak. Ia menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan bersandar pada salah satu pohon. Dengan perlahan ia duduk di bawah pohon tersebut, meluruskan kedua kakinya dan melihat keadaan lukanya.

"tck" Berdecih kesal, keadaan kakinya benar benar tidak baik. Darah tak henti hentinya keluar dari lukanya yang cukup dalam. Dengan cepat, ia merobek lengan bajunya, melilitkan potongan kain tersebut pada lukanya. Mencegah agar darah tidak keluar semakin banyak. Ringisan kecil keluar saat ia membalut luka pada kakinya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan lukanya, ia menyenderkan kapalanya pada batang pohon dan memejamkan mata. Helaan nafas terdengar saat ia selesai membalut lukanya tersebut.

Sasuke tengah berpikir, bagaimana nasibnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan? Dimana ia akan tinggal? Frustasi dengan keadaannya beberapa hari kedepan membuatnya sadar bahwa keadaanya sekarang lebih genting. Ia belum cukup jauh pergi dari lingkungan istana, jika ia tidak bergerak sekarang mungkin ratu itu akan menemukannya kembali. Berpikir rasional, Sasuke harus merencanakan perjalanannya untuk kabur dari kerajaan ini sebelum memikirkan dimana ia akan tinggal besok. Karena jika ia tidak bisa menyusun rencana kabur ini, tidak ada hari esok untuk Sasuke.

Dengan decihan kecil, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi jauh memasuki hutan. Berharap tidak akan ada yang menemukannya, setidaknya sampai lukanya pulih kembali.

"Aku ingin kau membunuhnya."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar permintaan klientnya yang satu ini.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin memanggilku jika tidak untuk membunuh seseorang. Tapi pertanyaanku, siapa?"

Ratu Hinata berbalik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto mengeryit, ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Uchiha Sasuke yang disebut sebut sebagai pangeran salju yang memiliki paras luar biasa indah dan sikap sedingin es. Naruto menyeringai kecil, sepertinya perburuannya malam ini akan sangat menarik.

"Malam ini, akan kuberikan jantungnya padamu."

"Itu yang ingin aku dengar. Bawa jantungnya padaku, segera!"

Dengan ucapan RatuHinata, Namikaze Naruto, pembunuh bayaran paling terkenal dari seluruh kerajaan, melangkahkan kakinya untuk berburu mangsanya yang baru.

Sasuke berjalan di tengah hutan dengan terpincang pincang. Sebelah kakinya yang terluka menghambar pergerakannya, ia bergerak lebih lambat dari awal perjalanannya. Tidak hanya itu, staminanya pun mulai habis karena mengalahkan pengawal pengawal kerajaan untuk keluar dari istana. Namun Sasuke masih terus bergerak, ia ingin segera keluar dari hutan ini dan keluar dari kerajaan ini dengan segera. SREK!

Sasuke menyingkirkan cabang cabang pohon yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan yang ia lihat pertama adalah, sebuah sungai kecil dengan air jenih yang terlihat menyegarkan. Cahaya bulan yang menimpa permukaan air sungai semakin membuat air sungai tersebut terlihat semakin menggiurkan. Dengan segera Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sungai tersebut. Setelah ia sampai pada bibir sungai, ia mendudukan dirinya pada beberapa batuan dan segera meminum air sungai tersebut. Perasaan lega langsung menyirim dirinya, memberikan sedikit tambahan energi untuk begerak kembali, setidaknya ia tidak dehidrasi karena kelelahan.

Tangannya masih menyentuh air sungai tersebut, entah mengapa air sungai itu benar benar sangat menyegarkan. Ia ingin sekali mandi dengan air sungai tersebut, membasuh dan memberikan energi baru untuk tubuhnya agar bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan pertimbangan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membasuh dirinya sebentar. Mengingat ia merasa sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan tubuhnya yang kelelahan luar biasa, mungkin ia bisa beristirahat dan membasuh tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Menurut informasi, Pangeran Sasuke kabur melalui hutan ini. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, semakin cepat ia bertemu dengan korbannya semakin cepat pula ia beristirahat. SREK! Naruto menyingkirkan cabang cabang pohon yang menghalangi jalannnya. Setelah cabang pohon itu tersingkir, Naruto hanya bisa tertegun melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

Seorang wanita -ralat laki laki dengan kecantikan luar biasa sedang melepaskan celananya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Tubuh bagian atas pria tersebut terekspose dengan jelas, memperlihatkan tubuh langingnya yang semakin indah terpapar oleh cahaya bulan. Dalam keadaan remang remang ini pun penglihatan Naruto masih dapat melihat berapa mulusnya kulit milik pemuda tersebut.

Bibirnya yang memerah dan hidung mancungnya semakin memperindah sosok tersebut. Sempurna, mahluk dihadapannya ini seperti tidak memiliki kecacatan satu pun pada penampilannya. Laki laki ersebut adalah mahluk terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Siapa kau?!" Suara indah milik laki laki tersebut telah membawa Naruto kembali pada realita, terlihat sosok tersebut sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai menunjukan sosoknya kepada sosok indah yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana mana." Naruto menyeringai senang, tanpa ia sadari, aura mendominasi sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, ia merasakan bahwa tubuh merasakan aura yang sangat berbahaya dari pria yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang, menghindari pria dengan surai blonde mencurigakan yang semakin memojokannya pada sebuah batu besar. Sasuke terus memundurkan tubuhnya, sampai BRUK!

"Sial!" Sasuke mendesis kesal, buntu, ia terjebak diantara batu besar dan pria blonde berbahaya yang kini menyeringai puas. Sasuke tidak paham, ia kuat dan bukanlah seorang perempuan. Namun entah kenapa, merasakan aura mendominasi milik pria yang ada di depannya membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas, iris biru langitnya sempat menghipnotisnya sesaat tadi, aroma tubuhnya yang sangat memabukkan dan tubunya yang Sasuke akui sangat proposional, Sasuke bahkan yakin aka nada kotak kotak indah yang menghiasi perut pria yang ada di depannya ini membuat seluruh indra Sasuke terasa behenti bekerja. Dan Sasuke meruntuki pikiran tidak bisa diajak kompromi pada situasi genting seperti ini.

Sekarang, Sasuke benar benar sudah terperangkap diantara lengan kokoh milik pria di depannya dan batuan besar di belakang punggungnya.

"Hm, kau lihai juga kucing kecil. Bisa kabur dari istanamu dengan luka separah ini, kau perlu diapresiasi." Ucap Naruto dengan kerlingan nakal pada kakinya yang terluka dan pahanya yang sedikit terekspose akibat celana Sasuke yang tadi ia turunkan sedikit.

Ingin sekali Sasuke meruntuki sikapnya yang belum menaikan celananya.

"Pergi sebelum kau membuatku benar benar marah brengsek!"

Ancam Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh, yang sebagai informasi, tidak berpengaruh apa apa terhadap Naruto.

"Ahaha, kau lucu sekali sayang. Aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan tatapanmu itu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda tepat di sebelah telinga Sasuke, meniup telinga Sasuke sembari mengelus pelan perut Sasuke yang tidak dilapisi apapun.

"Nghh- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Sasuke berteriak marah, ia tidak terima sama sekali. Jelas jelas, sekarang ini ia sedang digoda oleh pria brengsek yang tidak dikenal oleh dirinya. Sekali lagi IA SEDANG DIGODA OLEH SEORANG PRIA. Baru saja Sasuke akan menendang kejantanan milik pria yang ada di depannya, puting dada milik Sasuke sudah dicubit kecil oleh pria tersebut dan bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir pria yang ada di depannya.

"Ah! Ngh mmh-"

Sasuke mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman yang diberikan oleh pria tersebut. Tidak menikmatinya, Sasuke berusaha menahan dan melawan segala rangsangan yang diberikan oleh pria tersebut. Namun sia sia, bukannya berhenti, pria itu malah mengelus pelan kejantanan Sasuke. Yang membuat Sasuke semakin mendesah. Dalam hitungan menit, tubuh Sasuke melemah dan memanas. Kondisinya sangat tidak diuntungkan dalam situasi ini, staminanya yang terkuras habis dan luka pada kakinya membuat dirinya tidak bisa melawan pria yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Setelah puas, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya pada Sasuke. Benang saliva terlihat menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka, hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto adalah wajah Sasuke yang memerah, air liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan tubuhnya yang pasrah tidak melawan.

Seringai Naruto melebar, matanya berbinar senang. Ia bersyukur kepada Ratu Hinata karena telah memerintahkannya untuk membunuh Sasuke, yang pada akhirnya mempertemukan dirinya dengan mahluk indah yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Tidak usah melawan dan nikmati saja sayang. Mulai malam ini, dan seterusnya kau akan terus menikmati hal ini." Seringai mesum terukir pada wajah Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengeryit horror.

"Ha?! Maksud mu- Ahh! Mhh Nghh AHH! "

Dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanya desahan Sasuke dan berbagai suara pelengkap yang mengiringi permainan panas mereka malam itu.

THE END

**Omake**

Matahari bersinar dengan hangat, membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, menyesuaikan matanya dengan terangnya sinar matahari yang menempanya. Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membuka kedua matanya, sesaat kemudian Sasuke merasa sangat lelah dan seluruh badannya terasa pegal pegal. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring di atas kasur rapuh yang berada didalam sebuah pondok tidak dikenal dengan tubuh telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai pakaian apapun. Curiga dengan tepat ini, dengan perlahan, Sasuke berusaha beranjak dari posisinya.

"Agh!" Seluruh badannya terasa sakit, terutama bokongnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengusap bokongnya.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang keluar melalui bokongnya. Wajah Sasuke memucat, sekarang dia ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Berhubungan dengan bokong, yang lebih penting adalah, dimana orang yang bertanggung jawab atas segala keadaan Sasuke yang sangat berantakan, tidur tanpa sehelai pakaianpun walaupun seluruh tubunya ditutupi oleh sebuah jubah yang tidak ia kenali, badan pegal pegal, bercak kemerahan yang memenuhi tubuhnya, dan paling penting ia yang tidak bisa bangun akibat sakit pada bagian bawahnya oleh perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab pula.

Sasuke sangat geram, jika ia bisa pergi. Ia pasti akan pergi, namun apa daya, tubuhnya benar benar tidak bisa digerakan. Malas berpikir, Sasuke pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat sebelum ia merasakan ada suatu kertas tepat berada di sebelah kiri tubuhnya. Ia menemukan sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan yang sungguh sulit untuk di baca.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka surat tersebut

_Halo manis_

_Kau mungkin memiliki berbagai pertanyaan dalam benakmu. Akan kujelaskan nanti setelah aku kembali. Singkat cerita, kita bercinta, kau kelelahan dan kubawa kau ke pondokku. Memang tidak bagus, tapi setidaknya itu akan membuatmu beristirahat lebih nyaman dibanding harus berbaring di atas tanah atau bebatuan. _

_Kedua, aku adalah pembunuh bayaran yang disewa Ratu untuk membunuhmu. Tapi, kau terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh. Aku sedang pergi ke istana, untuk mengatur semuanya. Bersantailah disini, aku akan kembali lagi._

_Salam _

_Naruto _

_Ps: Aku tahu kau tidak mengetahui namaku. Pastikan kau mengingatnya untuk diteriaki pada malam malam selanjutnya sayang. Aku tidak ingin seperti tadi malam. Ok?_

Membaca surat itu membuat Sasuke, mau tidak mau, bersemua merah. Tawa meledak melalui bibirnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, bahagia, kesal, dan terharu? Ia tidak menyangka bahwa takdir bisa begitu baik membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat unik disini. Setidaknya disini bersama dengan pria brengsek yang bernama Naruto itu sepertinya tidak buruk, daripada harus hidup terlunta lunta.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ah dia sangat menikmati hidupnya yang baru sekarang. Kedua matanya hampir menutup kembali sampai sebelum ia memiliki sebuah ide saat memilah beberapa tali dan cambuk yang Naruto gantung pada lemarinya.

Sasuke menyeringai dengan penuh arti, mungkin ia akan beri sedikit kejutan untuk Naruto jika ia pulang nanti.

"Ah~ tidak sabar menantinya pulang."

THE END

YOSH! Selesai juga akhirnya T-T mengerjakan fic ditengah kesibukan kelas 3 SMA, ide ide malah mengalir dengan deras.

Oh iya ini adalah fict pertama saya yang mengandung sedikit konten dewasa.

Maaf jika kurang memuaskan, masukan akan sangat bermanfaat untuk saya

Review?


End file.
